Infrastructures exist to provide Internet video from various content providers or services. For example, the Sony Bravia® Internet Link (“BIVL”) technology from Sony Corporation provides a hardware device which when coupled to a broadband Internet connection allows access to Internet video services through a management server infrastructure. Such infrastructures deliver recorded audiovisual media content such as video, music, and audio files.
Streaming refers to a delivery of media content in a constant fashion, from a transmission at a source to a reception and presentation at a receiver. For example, Internet delivery of digital content presentations to network computers is commonly streamed, as is Internet television content. Current streamed content is delivered using protocols such as HTTP, and while certain parameters are specified, e.g., when to retrieve content files, what tags are involved, etc., the same do not provide a full streaming solution. While useful for many applications, creating any new live streaming content infrastructure requires new hardware, software, and significant investment.